In that Moment
by curly1221
Summary: The scene when Hermione gets hit by Dolohov's incantation and Harry's reaction to it. Friendship, but if you want to think of it as more than that, go right ahead!
1. Chapter 1

In that Moment

**A/N: Alright, so this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. It starts out when the kids are already separated in the Department of Mysteries in their fifth year. This will be told in multiple POV's. It's a friendship fanfic for Harry and Hermione. If you want to think of it as more than friendship, it could work that way too. :)**

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Harry Potter.

**Hermione's POV**

Harry, Neville, and I were running through the Department of Mysteries, the Death Eaters following behind us. Gosh, there were so many doors! Where did they all lead to? We've locked some of them just in case there were other Death Eaters in other parts of the Ministry. But that would only slow them down a bit. Of course I didn't say that out loud though. If there was a bad moment to tell somebody negative things, now would be the worst.

Just then, Harry's voice rang out. "In here! Get in!" We followed him inside.

It appeared to be a library with rows of shelves, books, and desks. I couldn't take much of it in, however, because two Death Eaters had just appeared in the doorway. They both shouted something I couldn't quite make out, but one thing was for sure; it was a spell. Of course it was a spell! How else could I be flying backwards in midair?

I hit one of the shelves and dozens of books cascaded down right in front of me. I was momentarily dazed, but regained my senses when one Death Eater began to shout.

"WE'VE GOT THEM IN AN OFFICE OFF OF..." I didn't give him a chance to finish. I cried "Silencio!" and he was immediately muted. His companion pushed him aside and raised his wand. That's when the baby-headed Death Eater came bounding by. He screamed and was throwing his fists in every which way. Harry seized the chance.

"Petrificus Totalus!" He shouted. The distracted Death Eater was suddenly rigid as a board, his arms and legs snapped together against his body, and he toppled over onto the ground.

I was so proud of Harry! I mean, I know I always push him to do better, but in this real-life circumstance, it was just wonderful to see him thinking fast!

I knew it wasn't the time, but I wanted to congratulate him. At least say 'good job', I mean. He just saved his, Neville's, and my life by reciting a simple spell. I turned to look into his eyes. They were as green and as bright as jewels. Or, as Ginny described them, as green as a fresh pickled toad. His hair was as dark as the night's sky, or as Ginny also described this, a blackboard.

"Well done Ha-" I wasn't able to complete my sentence, for the Death Eater I had just silenced turned on me and made a slashing motion with his wand. A purple flame shot out of the end of it and passed right over my chest.

A sudden, stabbing pain exploded throughout my body. A tiny "oh!" escaped my mouth and I collapsed. The last thing I heard before I completely blacked out was Harry screaming my name.

**A/N: Alright, the next chapter will follow what happens right after this scene in Harry's POV. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

In that Moment

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't get much reviews and I know some of you added this to your favorite story list. If you did, please review! To those of you who actually read this, I'm sorry for taking so long. This is right after Hermione got hit by the spell. Oh, the story will change a little bit. Enough so that it will be a little different from the book.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**Harry's POV**

"HERMIONE!" I had just witnessed my best friend drop to the floor. _She's not dead, _I thought. _She can't be dead. _Then it dawned on me. If she _was_ dead, it would be _my_ fault. She tried to warn me not to come here. She said the vision I had about Sirius being tortured might have been just a dream. Or it was Voldemort messing with my mind. She was right of course. She's always right. I could have lead my friends to their death, and for what? Nothing.

I fell to my knees beside her as Neville crawled from the desk he was hiding under. The Death Eater that had struck Hermione kicked Neville in the face then broke his wand. As Neville groaned, the Death Eater turned to me. He took his mask off to reveal his face and, if it was possible, I felt even more sick than before. I recognized his face from the _Prophet._ His name was Antonin Dolohov, the Death Eater that had murdered a family of muggles.

He made several gestures, since he could no longer speak, but I understood him.

_ Give me the prophecy, or you get the same as her._

I didn't know what to do. He was obviously referring to Hermione, who was still laying on the ground, motionless.

Then, by some miracle, the baby-headed Death Eater came back. Dolohov was distracted for only a second, but I knew what to do.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" I screamed. Dolohov fell stiffly to the ground, laying there like a wooden plank. I turned to Hermione and began shaking her by the shoulders.

"Hermione," I shouted at her. "Hermione. Wake up. Wake up!" Neville crawled to her other side and grabbed her wrist. After ten seconds, he had a terrified, depressing look on his face.

I could have sworn my heart stopped right there. She couldn't be dead. This couldn't be happening.

Just to be sure, I put two fingers to her neck. I stayed like that for nearly one minute, but it felt like an hour. Just when I was going to give up, I felt it. It was the slightest pulse. She was alive. Barely.

"Neville," I started. "Take Hermione and get out of here. I'll go find the others."

"No," He barked fiercely. "I'm coming with you!"

Come with me? There's a dying girl right next to us and he wants to come with me?

"But Hermione-"

"We'll take her with us." I couldn't believe he even suggested that. I hesitated, but the look on his face kinda scared me. Eventually I agreed to let him take her with us, but only because we had no time to argue. And what's worse, Neville would be carrying her. Something as simple as Neville tripping over and falling could kill her. At least that's what I thought. She looked so fragile. If you saw her, you might think just touching her would make her fall apart.

_She'll be safe. Nothing will happen to her. I won't let anything happen to her._

**A/N: I had a little writer's block so it's not my best work. Thanks for reading and please just review! I know more than two people read this story. Review even if you liked it a little bit. Sorry for ranting, but I need to know if you want me to continue with this. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

In that Moment

**A/N: Okay, I'm kind of losing my confidence for this story, I know not only two people read it, but only two people have reviewed. Please, if you have something as simple as 'I liked it', just write it down!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, the genius who wrote the books.

**Harry's POV**

All the events replayed in my mind of the night before. Hermione getting hit by the unknown curse, Ginny breaking her ankle and getting stunned, Ron laughing hysterically while getting wrapped up in brains, Luna flying back and getting knocked against the wall, Neville getting his legs all jelly-like and dropping Hermione on the floor.

Sirius getting killed.

Voldemort coming into the Ministry.

It was all too much for me. At this moment, I was sitting in the hospital wing where I was with Ron, who was fast asleep, and Hermione, who still hadn't woken up since Dolohov cast that spell. I couldn't help but feel responsible for all of this.

_You are responsible for it you git! _I screamed in my head. I knew Ron would be okay. He just had a couple minor bruises on his arms that would heal in a few weeks, and he stopped giggling. I was more worried about Hermione. She hadn't even moved a finger.

I was holding her hand the whole time. I rubbed my thumb on the top of her hand in a circle the second I sat down. As I looked into her face, my heart plummeted to the bottom of my stomach.

She was so pale and so cold. Her eyes stayed close and their was absolutely no movement.

I squeezed my eyes shut before the tears in my eyes could fall out. But it was no use. They fought their way through my eyelids and slid down my cheek, dripping off my face and onto Hermione's hand. I slid my thumb across her hand wiped the tear away. By now, I stopped fighting the tears and let them stray. Each one that hit Hermione's hand would soon get swiped away by my thumb. So to say, I continued to hold her hand, which, if possible, was even colder than before.

I sat next to her for nearly two hours until Madame Pomfrey yelled quite loudly for me to stop disturbing her. I left grudgingly up to my dormitory. I found Neville, Seamus, and Dean snoring in their beds. It was hard to believe Neville could sleep after what had happened less than twenty-four hours ago. But I guess he was exhausted. He did so much to help me. He fought with me. He tried to protect Hermione. I should thank him for that.

It wasn't long until I fell asleep. The dream I had was worse than any other. I saw Hermione and Sirius falling dead to the ground next to each other. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Sirius and Dolohov pointed his at Hermione. All the while, Bellatrix was screaming "Goodbye cousin! The death of a family traitor and another of a mudblood!" I tried to run to them, but something was holding me back. I couldn't move at all. Then, I heard Voldemort's whispering, cold voice ring in my ears.

"You have lost, and I have already won."

I shot upright in my bed as I gasped for air. I was trembling and sweating. I looked out the window to see that the sun was already coming up. It must have been around six in the morning. I remembered that today was Sunday, so I had no classes. I immediately jumped out of bed, quickly got dressed, and ran to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was not surprised nor very happy to see me, nut she let me stay.

Ron was still asleep, snoring quietly, and Hermione continued to lay completely still. I sat beside her and reached for her hand. I was disappointed to find that it was still very cold and her face was still pale.

I thought about my dream and I shuddered. It was horrible to see Sirius die again. In the dream, he didn't disappear behind the veil. He fell to the ground and stayed there. His eyes were still open and they were blank.

I started tearing up again and I did the same thing as I did yesterday. I wiped the tears that fell on Hermione's hand and continued to rub it with my thumb. It was like a routine that I hoped would not last. I began to fear for Hermione's life. She hadn't moved or said anything or opened her eyes. Not once.

I looked out the window beside Hermione's bed. The weather was perfect. I couldn't believe that after so much, the world could still be beautiful.

"Harry?" I barely heard my name. The voice that said was almost inaudible. I looked down at Hermione's face, and to my surprise, her eyes were half open. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but stare at her.

She suddenly gasped and tried to sit up, but she screeched when she made it half way up. She rested her head back down and attempted to speak again.

"Harry- where...?"

"We're in the hospital wing." I answered her. I didn't let her ask anymore questions. The second the last word left my mouth, I pulled her up into a gentle hug. I didn't want to hurt her, but I was so relieved that she was alive. I looked back out the window and smiled. I guess even in the most darkest moments of life, there is still a little beauty.

**A/N: I know, not a good way to end a chapter. But I had a little writer's block. This is NOT the end! The next chapter will be up soon. I'll try to make it soon. Please, I beg of you, REVIEW! I am perfectly fine with a review like 'I liked it." That's okay with me. Just REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

In that Moment

**A/N: At Chuffi4Harmony: Thank you so much for giving me confidence in this story. I still want reviews, but even if I don't get a lot, I'll still continue! Although, I think I'm almost done with it.**

** Now, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

**Hermione's POV**

Harry told me everything. The Order coming, Sirius' death, Voldemort appearing in the Ministry of Magic. I couldn't help but let my tears stray. If I had only been quick enough, I could have helped. I wasn't sensible! I silenced Dolohov, but I didn't take him down like Harry did. I've never felt so stupid in my entire life. If I hadn't allowed him to overpower me, I might have been able to help Harry. I could have prevented Bellatrix from killing Sirius.

The whole time Harry explained what happened, he brushed the tears out of my face.

"You couldn't have done anything Hermione, you were hurt."

"But if I hadn't been so stupid, I could have helped you fight!" I snapped.

"Hermione, you're the brightest witch of your age. Don't call yourself stupid!" He shot back.

I stared at him with red eyes. "I'm sorry. I just- I just wish I could have helped you." His look softened. "You've helped enough. It's my fault you got hurt. I should have listened to you. I should have closed my mind." He looked down. I could already see his eyes moisten. "Sirius is dead because of me."

For quite a while, we sat in silence. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know how. I've never seen anyone die before. Harry had seen it three times, two of which he actually remembers. I didn't have a clue what to say to somebody who experienced it. It seems that Harry was okay with the quiet. I guess he needed time to think. So did I.

Before either of us could do anything, Ron woke up. He sat up straight and looked around. He looked at Harry.

"Hey mate," he said quietly. He had a little sadness in his voice. I suppose Harry told him what had happened before I woke up. "How are you-" Then, he finally noticed me sitting in the bed next to his. "Hermione! We were really starting to worry. I thought you would never wake up!"

"Hi Ron," I greeted him. "How are you doing?" He sighed with exasperation.

"Me? What about you? I thought you had slipped into coma!"

Wait, what?

"Harry," I asked turning to him. "What day is it?"

"Sunday." He said, not making eye contact.

"Sunday? I've been out for two whole days?"

"Well," Ron started. "A lot of people stay out for longer than that." If he thought that was helpful, he was greatly mistaken.

"What's happened? Did I miss anything? Classes? Do we have homework? Oh, I'm so behind on studying!"

"Calm down, we didn't have any classes after... you know." Harry replied to my many questions. He was still looking down, as if his shoes had become very interesting. I don't blame him for not wanting to talk. I think we all needed some time to ourselves.

**A/N: It's a little rushed, but I still have a minor case of writer's block. It's still not the end, but it will end soon. Maybe in two or three chapters. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys, but I've decided that I'm ending the fanfic right where it is. It's NOT because I haven't been getting as much reviews as I wanted! I'm fine with that. It's just that I think it would be pretty good as just a four-shot. I wasn't planning to make this super long anyway. In fact, I was going to make this a long one-shot in the beginning. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I'll be writing more Harry Potter fics!**

** Sorry to all of you who liked to read this and sorry for misleading you by saying I'd update soon with another chapter.**

** A special thank you to Chuffi4Harmony for encouraging me to continue. Thank you soooo much for being very nice about this story and I'm soooo sorry! I just think this is a good place to end it, you know?**

** Thanks for the billionth time and look for my other Harry Potter fanfics coming soon!**

** - curly1221**


End file.
